ultimate_baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200216-history
Wild Animal Safari Remake
Characters * Jane The Monkey * Mimi The Monkey * Lizzy The Tiger * Wordsworth The Parrot * Gruce The Gorilla * Haydn The Anteater * James The Jaguar * Toopy The Tapir * Casey The Capybara Animals In The Jungle * Tiger * Parrot * Monkey * Gorilla * Armadillo * Chameleon * Okapi * Lemur Animals In The Rainforest * Anteater * Jaguar * Tapir * Capybara * Sloth￼ * Orangutan * Iguana Animals In The Bamboo Forest * Panda * Red Panda * Pangolin * Peacock * Pheasant * Takin Animals In The Ocean * Sea Turtle * Dolphin * Fish * Seahorse * Whale * Jellyfish Animals In The Coral Reef * Octopus * Shark * Eel * Crab * Lobster * Stingray Animals In The Forest * Bear * Fox * Squirrel * Deer * Woodpecker * Owl * Raccoon * Chipmunk * Wild Boar * Bat * Skunk Animals In The Mountains * Eagle * Moose * Wolf * Llama * Ibex * Lynx * Mountain Goat * Cougar Animals At The Prairie * Prairie Dog * Coyote * Bison * Ferret * Pronghorn Animals In The Desert * Camel * Snake * Hawk * Scorpion * Roadrunner * Falcon * Addax * Vulture * Jerboa Animals In The Outback * Koala * Kangaroo * Crocodile * Dingo * Wombat * Emu * Kookaburra Animals In The Tundra * Wolverine * Bobcat * Muskox * Yak Animals In The Polar Regions * Walrus * Seal * Polar Bear * Penguin * Reindeer * Puffin * Narwhal * Arctic Fox Animals At The Watering Hole * Hippopotamus * Rhinoceros * Wildebeest * Zebra * Cheetah * Flamingo Animals On The Savannah * Elephant * Giraffe * Lion * Warthog * Leopard * Gazelle * Aardvark * Meerkat * Hyena Animals In The Garden * Butterfly * Snail * Dragonfly * Cricket * Bee * Worm Music # 12 Contredanses for orchestra, WoO 14, No. 4 in B-flat major - Beethoven # 12 Contredanses for orchestra, WoO 14, No. 5 in E-flat major - Beethoven (World Animals version; Opening Titles) # The Bartered Bride, opera, JB 1:100, 1. Overture - Smetana # Peer Gynt Suite No. 1 for orchestra, Op. 46, 4. In the Hall of the Mountain King - Grieg (Tiger) # The Bartered Bride, opera, JB 1:100, 11. Polka - Smetana (Tropical Bird) # The Bartered Bride, opera, JB 1:100, 24. Dance of the Comedians - Smetana (Monkey) # 12 Contredanses for orchestra, WoO 14, No. 5 in E-flat major - Beethoven (Baby Noah version; Gorilla) # Brandenburg Concerto No. 3 in G major, 1. Allegro - Bach (Chimpanzee) # Spring Song in A major, Op. 62 - Mendelssohn (Flamingo) # Symphony No. 101 in D major, The Clock, Hob. I/101, 2. Andante - Haydn (Anteater) # 12 Contredanses for orchestra, WoO 14, No. 8 in C major - Beethoven (Jaguar) # 12 Contredanses for orchestra, WoO 14, No. 1 in C major - Beethoven (Tapir) # Keyboard Concerto No. 11 in D major, Hob. XVIII/11, 1. Vivace - Haydn (Capybara) #Jasmine Flower ("Mo Li Hua") (Bamboo Forest) #Piano Sonata No. 15 in D major, Op. 28, 4. Rondo - Beethoven (Panda) #Deep Blue Sea - Moss (Sea Turtle, Dolphin, Fish) #The Moldau, symphonic poem, JB 1:112/2, Nymph - Smetana (Seahorse) #The Moldau, symphonic poem, JB 1:112/2, The Hunt - Smetana (Whale) #Gymnopédie for piano No. 1 in D major, Lent et douloureux - Satie (Jellyfish) #Wasser Overture, for 2 recorders, flute, 2 oboes, bassoon, strings and continuo in C major, TWV 55:C3, 9. Gigue - Telemann (Octopus) #Carmen Suite No. 2, for orchestra, 2. Habanera - Bizet (Shark) #La Mer, symphonic sketches for orchestra, L. 109, 1. From dawn to noon on the sea - Debussy (Eel) #Wasser Overture, for 2 recorders, flute, 2 oboes, bassoon, strings and continuo in C major, TWV 55:C3, 6. Harlequinade - Telemann (Crab) #12 Contredanses for orchestra, WoO 14, No. 11 in G major (Sea Lion) #Peer Gynt Suite No. 2, for orchestra, Op. 55, 2. Arabian Dance - Grieg (Bear) #Peer Gynt Suite No. 1, for orchestra, Op. 46, 3. Anitra’s Dance - Grieg (Fox) #The Bartered Bride, opera, JB 1:100, 13. Furiant - Smetana (Squirrel) #Voices of Spring, waltz for orchestra, Op. 410 - Strauss (Deer) #Piano Sonata No. 16 in C major, 3. Rondo - Mozart (Okapi) #Six Children Pieces, Op. 72, No. 2 in E-flat major - Mendelssohn (Owl) #Fanfare for the Common Man - Copland (Eagle) #Peter and the Wolf - Prokofiev (Wolf) #South American Animal Music (from World Animal Adventure) (Llama) #Gavotte in D Major - Gossec (Cougar) #Contradance in A Major - Mozart (Prairie Dog) # Hungarian Rhapsody No. 2 - Liszt (Coyote) # Oh, Susanna! - Foster (Bison) # Brandenburg Concerto No. 5 in D major, BWV 1050, 3. Allegro - Bach (Ferret) # Symphony No. 8 in G Major, Op. 88, B. 163, IV. Allegro ma non troppo - Dvořák (Desert) # Annen Polka, Op. 117 - Strauss (Snake) # 12 Contredanses for orchestra, WoO 14, No. 12 in E-flat major - Beethoven (Baby Noah version; Kangaroo) # 12 Contredanses for orchestra, WoO 14, No. 7 in E-flat major - Beethoven (Koala) # Symphony No. 40 in G minor, K. 550, 1. Allegro - Mozart (Wolverine) # Funeral March for a Marionette - Gounod (Bobcat) # Hungarian Dance No. 5 - Brahms (Muskox) # Serenade No. 6 for orchestra in D major, Serenata Notturna, K. 239, 1. Marcia: Maestoso - Mozart (Walrus) # You and You, waltz for orchestra, Op. 367 - Strauss (Polar Bear) # Arctic Romp - Weisbach (Penguin) # The Nutcracker, suite from the ballet, Op. 71a, 7. Dance of the Reed Pipes - Tchaikovsky (Reindeer) # Divertimento in F K. 138, 1. Allegro - Mozart (Hippo) # Symphony No. 1 in D major, D. 82, 4. Allegro vivace - Schubert (Rhino) # Peer Gynt Suite No. 1, for orchestra, Op. 46, 1. Morning Mood - Grieg (Zebra) # Mandolin Concerto in C Major, 1st Movement - Vivaldi (Cheetah) # Symphony No. 4 in A major, Italian, Op. 90, 1. Allegro vivace - Mendelssohn (Elephant) # Symphony No. 9 in E minor, From the New World, B. 178, Op. 95, 2. Largo - Dvorak (Giraffe) # The Moldau, symphonic poem, JB 1:112/2, Ma Vlast - Smetana (Lion) # Hakuna Matata - The Lion King (Warthog) # Album fur die Jugend, Op. 68, No. 1, Melodie - Schumann (Leopard) # Prelude in C Sharp - Rachmaninoff (Butterfly) # The Moldau/The Bartered Bride Medley - Smetana (Closing Titles) Category:Videos